


Enclosed Love

by dinerdsaur



Category: Madagascar - Fandom, Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Also a fair bit of gingerbread, Established Relationship, Festive affection lmao, Kinda steamy I guess, Like seriously he's kind of an ass it's great, M/M, Oh and Rico is the LARGEST tease ever, Or not idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinerdsaur/pseuds/dinerdsaur
Summary: The lemurs, Kowalski, and Rico are supposed to be working on the gingerbread aspect of Kidsmas but it seems like Kowalski is the only one who's actually working. Rico, meanwhile, takes it upon himself to calm the stressed scientist down by all means necessary.





	Enclosed Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, my guy.

To say that Kowalski was stressed was an understatement. He was _beyond_ stressed, to the point where it wouldn't be a surprise if he were to wake up the next morning with grey feathers. Honestly, he should purchase some black dye just to maintain his glossy appearance for the inevitable ageing he was about to undergo.

But back to the events of relevancy - _his gingerbread team was a mess._

Rico was absolutely nowhere to be seen, and Maurice was in the other room with dough strewn all around him. He was attempting to make some kind of castle for Julien, who was excitedly demanding things left and right over the shoulder of the poor aye-aye. His shit-eating grin only further emphasised how into the task he really was, the idea of a kingdom built from gingerbread as enticing to him as it would be to a hatchling.

They'd also managed to subdue Mort by pasting him upside-down to the wall using extra-sticky gingerbread mix. He didn't seem to mind though, considering the little animal was licking it off his fur with the glee of a sugar-high toddler. Kowalski wasn't complaining either - though he wanted the help of his temporary unit, he'd prefer not to have the tiny lemur running around his feet.

But truly, the lemurs were an enigma.

Kowalski, meanwhile, was in the kitchen, pacing back and fourth with one flipper holding onto his clipboard and the other held to his head in panic.

"The lemurs have taken the rest of the useable dough, I have no idea where Rico is, Skipper and the others will be back soon, the children are going to miss their Kidsmas gingerbread house and dear GOD this is an absolute mess-"

But the tall penguin was suddenly cut off when he felt a strong grip halting his pace, and he just managed to stop himself from falling over before he turned his gaze to the culprit. He was surprised to find Rico behind him, a strange determination in his eyes as he stared long and hard at Kowalski. Unaware of the motive, the penguin fully turned to face the other and frowned.

"There you are, Rico! Where have you been, I was worried _sick-"_

But once again, his ramblings were cut off as the weapons expert began pushing him backwards gently, gaze all the while never leaving Kowalski's and beak never betraying a grin or snicker. He stumbled in shock, eyes widening as he tried to see where he was going. The taller penguin was never a fan of unknown situations, especially when he was the one at the brunt of the consequences. Plus, Rico was acting weird - well, weirder than normal - and it _concerned_ him.

"Rico, what are you doing, we have so much work to do-" But it seemed like Kowalski wasn't destined to finish a sentence that night, because Rico reached out to lay a flipper over his beak.

"Shush," Rico finally spoke, voice nothing but a garbled syllable.

Stunned and just a little bit curious, Kowalski could only obey and begrudgingly allowed himself to be ushered backwards as the flipper moved back to his shoulder. Mere seconds later though, darkness consumed the peripherals of his vision and his back unexpectedly hit something solid. The scientist felt a brief spike of panic at the sudden dip in his senses, but before he could act out, he felt a warm flipper press against the feathers of his chest.

_"R'lax."_

The soft weight and familiar garble instantly calmed Kowalski down, and the moment of clarity allowed him to realise that they were in the... pantry? The new realisation made him wary, though he admitted to himself that _he liked the direction that this could be heading in._ Especially with Rico's large silhouette looming in front of him, and his eyes half-lidded in a gaze one could only describe as lustful.

But alas, no matter what his most animalistic instincts desired, the scientific part of his brain forced him to focus on the event that truly needed their attention; the Kidsmas gingerbread house. Against his own will, Kowalski shook his head clear of any ill intentions and attempted to push the other penguin aside.

"Not now Rico, the children are depending on us and there's still so much we have to _do."_

His attempts to escape were useless however, as his flippers did nothing but frustrate Rico who took another step towards him. Then, the weapons expert let out a low growl, which stopped Kowalski in his tracks and made him take a tentative step backwards. His body hit the wall again, but this time, his partner's newfound aggression made his legs weak, and he slid to the floor with wide eyes.

 _"Stay,"_ He grunted, voice tinged with an undertone of ferocity that Kowalski _knew_ he should listen to.

Then Rico took full notice of their position, and used it to his advantage as he looked down at the prone penguin with one corner of his beak twisting into a triumphant smirk. Kowalski gulped, suddenly aware of just how _predatory_ the other looked. He felt like a mere scrap of meat, prey to this beast who was painstakingly hungry for the taste of blood.

_And it made him feel good._

The panic associated with the Kidsmas duties was fading away, only to be replaced with the calming lull that only lust could provide. Breaths coming out deeper, Kowalski watched with half-lidded eyes as Rico slowly tilted his head - as if to enjoy the sight of his submission, to _savour_ the atmosphere of his unease. It made an uncomfortable heat pool in the pit of his stomach, and he found himself lightly squirming to get rid of it. Rico's smirk grew.

Without a second's notice, Rico suddenly lunged, beak clashing with Kowalski's in a hot battle of wits and passion. One of Rico's flippers held himself up as he straddled the taller penguin, the other moving to possessively cup the back of his neck. Kowalski's, meanwhile, were tangling in the feathers of his lower back as the previous stresses of the night melted away. It took a few moments before the two broke apart, saliva connecting them as low pants filled the small pantry space. They looked at each other with faces mere inches apart, white feathers flushed pink and eyes darkened by the heat of the position. The pair of penguins simply revelled in each other's company, listening to both their breaths and the distant sound of the lemurs in the other room, and they both- _wait what._

Kowalski suddenly shot up, ignoring Rico's grunt when he was pushed to the side. The weapons expert sat up and looked at his partner with a half-hearted glare, only to see the scientist peek out of the pantry with an expression of panic. His glare softened into one of fondness, and his posture relaxed while he let out a soft exhale. Then, an idea seemed to cross his mind.

"They could walk in at any moment, Rico, we shouldn't be _doing_ this-"

"Nuh-uh," Rico cut him off, beak once again pulled into a mischievous grin as he watched confusion dance across Kowalski's face.

"What do you mean 'nuh-uh', they're right in the other room, _it's entirely plausible that they'll see us-"_

At this point, it wasn't surprising when Rico leaned over and placed a flipper over his mouth to successfully muffle the rest of the lecture. It _was_ a surprise, however, when the penguin's grin morphed into an evil smirk which could only spell trouble. And it was the last thing Kowalski saw, because as quick as lightning, he winked before tugging the pantry doors closed and enveloping them in darkness.

Completely blind, the scientist blinked in surprise and let out a soft gasp, trying unsuccessfully to distinguish Rico from anything else. The flipper was pulled away from his beak, though nothing else moved for a good few seconds before Kowalski grew warily restless.

_"Rico, what exactly are you planning?"_

His voice was a hissed whisper, and when he got no response - either verbal or the shuffle of a body - a spike of fear shot through his heart. He disliked the feeling of being vulnerable in any situation, whether it be standing in front of an enemy or being locked in a dark pantry with a penguin of great unpredictability. The scientist was ashamed to admit that his voice jumped as he spoke;

"Rico?"

Suddenly, Kowalski startled as something hot and wet pressed against the feathers just below his neck, before it began to slowly trail up to the groove of his throat. The rest of his breath choking off into an unsteady exhale, he absently tilted his head in order to give Rico's tongue more access to the sensitive parts of his skin. Though he couldn't see it, he could certainly _feel_ the curve of Rico's beak as he grinned against the other's surprise.

He attempted to mumble his partner's name, yet Kowalski found himself too choked up to speak as Rico continued the onslaught with his tongue. The breath ghosting over his feathers emphasised the trail that the wet appendage had already made, the thin line breathtakingly cold against the bleeding warmth of everything else.

There was a slight tension in Kowalski's body as he slumped against the wall, only somewhat aware of the heat emanating from the figure above him as he closed his eyes. The paranoia of being caught was long forgotten, focus set only on the tongue teasingly swirling along the crook of his neck. The sensation left him feeling dazed, his usually-analytical mind diminished into nothing more than a muddle of pure desire. Though he wouldn't ever admit it aloud, the scientist absolutely _loved_ the way Rico could wash away his inhibitions with as little as a swipe of his flipper. It was attractive, albeit slightly frightening, how easily the penguin could control him like that.

Kowalski suddenly broke the silence with a raspy chuckle.

"Ok, so I suppose there's nothing wrong with a bit of a break- _oh mama."_

As he began to speak, Rico had let out a huff of his own before biting down on the area just above the shoulder. It broke off the rest of Kowalski's sentence, which came out strangled and heavy with a newfound passion.

The curves of the weapon expert's beak had pierced through the protection of his feathers, yet it didn't break the skin and instead sent small but welcome jolts of pain burning across his upper back. The aggressive action prompted him to arch his spine with a gasp, his chest suddenly pressing against Rico's as his flippers reached around to grasp the feathers of the other's hips. He was distinctly aware of the other penguin snickering before he began sucking the area with an unbearable slowness, and Kowalski made a mental note to somehow get him back after their little adventure in the pantry. At the moment though, he was a slave to the very whim of the body above him, and he didn't think he'd want it any other way.

 _"That was- a dirty move, Rico,"_ Kowalski finally managed to gasp after the aftershock of the bite had almost completely worn off.

"Not sorry."

He felt the other penguin smirk once more with the phrase, before he mercifully moved away and unlatched his beak from the newly wet spot on his throat. Once Rico was no longer looming over him, the scientist reached up and swept over it with a trembling flipper, taking note of the messy feathers and the tingling sensation upon making contact. Another shiver of pleasure crept up his spine, though disbelief was written all over his face.

"A hickey. You gave me, a _hickey."_

"Yup!"

The weapon expert's voice sounded completely smug, and Kowalski could just _picture_ the look of satisfaction he was undoubtedly sporting. He huffed in fondness, dropping his flipper to the ground with a dull slap and a curiosity for what was going to happen next.

A throbbing heat was still settled within the pit of his stomach, drastically increasing the sensitivity of each and every touch he seemed to endure. Even the warmth of Rico's breath across his collarbone got him all hot and bothered, stealing the oxygen from his very lungs without failure.

_He was truly looking forward to the rest of the action._

Rico, meanwhile, was sitting on his hunches just in front of Kowalski, staring at the other with an expression of amusement. His eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness, so every little twitch and tremble his partner made were observed with a practiced ease. The scarred corner of his beak curved into a grin as he saw how disheveled Kowalski was, just hunched and panting against the wall. It was a truly delicious sight, and Rico prided himself on being the only one who could make him melt like that.

Expression turning mischievous, the weapons expert got another idea and crawled forward, rearranging himself over Kowalski's awaiting form once again.

The random movement took the scientist by surprise. Silently gasping, his entire body tingled with an almost unbearable heat as he felt Rico's chest feathers push against him. The other's flippers were held against his own, completely restraining him from moving and reminding him that he was completely submissive to the psychotic penguin.

Not that he'd want to change anything about their current position, though.

His heavy breaths quivered in anticipation as he felt Rico move even closer, their beaks separated by only a couple of inches of space. The two remained like this for a few moments, Kowalski waiting for the next move and Rico revelling in the passionate gaze of his partner. His grin grew, before he started to slowly lessen the distance between them.

The scientist shivered and closed his eyes, mouth slightly parted in preparation for the kiss he so desperately yearned for. However, all he felt was a gentle tap, and he opened his eyes once more with a _'huh?'_ of confusion.

Rico had brought the very tips of their beaks together, his gaze alight with roguery as he watched the other mentally question their newfound stance.

Though Kowalski wanted to speak it aloud, the arousal pooling in his groin strangled the words in his throat, and all he could manage was one raspy syllable that resembled a 'what'. He was obviously curious about what was going on, a subtle tilt of his head being the only form of inquiry he could properly pull off. Rico waited a moment, before he finally answered.

"Gotta get up, now."

Then, without another word of warning, he pushed himself into a standing position with an obvious smirk twisting his face. It was an enjoyable view to have, the tall penguin heavily panting at his feet. Against all of his animalistic instincts however, he pulled away from the focus of his desires and opened the doors of the pantry. Within a moment, he'd stepped out.

Kowalski, meanwhile, watched the exit with a disbelieving countenance after wincing against the sudden flood of light. Then, it clicked in his mind what had happened, and he shot up with a noise of indignation.

"Are you _serious?!"_

His voice was a choked screech as he listened to Rico cockily chuckle from outside. His mind clouded with frustration once he realised how his sexual tension was going to remain unattended to. The trembles of pleasure quickly turned into ones of anger, and his eyes glared daggers at the spot where Rico had just stood. Grumbling, he slowly stood up with shaky legs and balanced himself against the wall.

Once he was steady enough, the scientist trudged out of the pantry with fury in his eyes, one flipper reaching up to try unsuccessfully to smooth down the wet feathers on his neck. He moved over to Rico, who was comically pretending to ignore him whilst he fiddled with the gumdrops on the table. His smug expression gave away the act, though.

Once he was beside him, Kowalski put his flippers on his hips and narrowed his eyes.

"What was that?"

Rico didn't look fazed as he kept his line of vision on the lollies. "What?"

The scientist's eye twitched. "The pantry, what just happened in the _pantry."_

A carefree shrug, and a barely noticeable smile. "I'unno what you're talkin' 'bout."

That finally shattered his restraint.

Reaching up to grip the feathers of his own temple in frustration, he let out a muffled whine and resisted the burning urge to slap Rico in the back of the head. The sound finally made the weapons expert look at him, though he offered no assistance and instead leaned against the table to observe the other's breakdown. His cheeky expression did nothing to help Kowalski's anger at all.

_"You- in the pantry, and- but what about-"_

The sudden sound of approaching footsteps stopped his broken ramblings in their tracks, and the two penguins turned to see Maurice and Julien casually stroll into the kitchen. The mammals halted to take in the sight of the birds, noticing how one looked incredibly smug while the other was flushed red and breathless. Nobody spoke for a few seconds, before Julien pointed a finger at them.

"What is going on, here?"

Rico and Kowalski shared a look before the taller one opened his mouth to speak. Before he could utter one word however, Julien rolled his eyes and made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"I'm just kidding, I don't care. We need more sticky stuff for the royal castle, so you penguins get right on that. Like, _now."_ Then, without waiting for a response, the lemur turned around and marched back through the doorway.

Maurice, however, had remained in his spot, staring at the penguins with a suspicious intensity that made even Rico nervous. They awkwardly shuffled their feet under the scrutiny, before Kowalski thought of something and quickly reached up to hide the hickey with a forced smile. Maurice's eyes slightly narrowed.

Not a word was spoken, until an accented voice called from the other room.

"Mauriiice, back to my sugary kingdom!"

Maurice stood still for another moment, until he slowly turned to trudge back to his king. The aye-aye shot another look over his shoulder at the penguins, before finally disappearing beyond the barrier of the doorway.

As soon as he was gone, Kowalski dramatically heaved out the breath he was holding and hung his head low. Rico even managed a sigh of relief, until he sheepishly chuckled upon noticing the glare he was receiving from the other.

"You almost got us caught."

The weapons expert rubbed the back of his neck and grunted an apology at the statement, though it went unanswered by Kowalski who was rubbing his eye in exasperation. He was still aggravated about being left alone in the pantry without release, and he was totally going to get Rico back about that, but it had been replaced by the concern that Maurice _knew_ something about their relationship. It was a harrowing thought, though he supposed there was nothing they could do about it. Thus, it was probably silly to dwell on it for too long.

Sighing, Kowalski dropped his flipper and straightened up to look at Rico. The scarred penguin was still sporting an apologetic expression, and the pout admittedly made him feel guilty for the earlier outburst. It was hard to stay mad at him, as much as he wanted to be.

A flash of mischief suddenly sparked in Kowalski's eyes, and he sent a sly look towards the weapons expert. His response was an arched eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose next time, we'll just have to be more careful."

The speed in which Rico perked up was comical, and the hope that was written all over his face made for a heartwarming sight.

"Next time?"

Kowalski grinned, satisfied that now he was the one with all the power.

_"Oh but of course."_


End file.
